Pups Save Social Media
'Pups Save Social Media '''is a PAW Patrol fanfiction written by NoonboryKedabory. It is published on Fanfiction.net. The full version can be read here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13351730/1/Pups-Save-Social-Media Chapter One: Pups Save Facebook The first post in this chapter is Ryder bemoaning shedding season. Danny responds with "Extreme dang moment", his new catchphrase for when things go wrong. The second post is Brianna Wilson complaining about how she locked herself out and had to call Jake to help her get back in, to which Jake tells her to get a spare key. We then see an event posted: Adventure Bay Mayor's Race 2019. Mayor Goodway asks who will be there, and Mayor Humdinger smugly replies he will win. Goodway then asks if he will use his Hum-Mover to bring home the prize. Danny and Brianna pipe up with "roasted" comments, and the former says the phrase "get dunked on". Harold then says that Mayor Humdinger could dunk Danny, adding that he has the perfect head for it. Mayor Goodway shuts him down, saying that the regulations don't allow using people as equipment. She adds that cheating is also not allowed, however he and his uncle choose to ignore that. Danny and Brianna flare up again. Danny's particularly wild comment entices Carlos to speak up and question his sanity. Next, we see Ms. Marjorie post something she intended to Google. Ryder corrects her, and Harold corrects a spelling error Ryder made. Ryder tells him to "go drink sparkling water", which Ms. Marjorie confuses for him telling Harold to stay hydrated. Over on Ryder's own profile, he makes a post indirectly insulting Sid...only to realize Sid has Facebook. This shocking revelation blows Ryder's mind as he questions how it's possible. Sid's only answer is "I have unlimited data" and he refuses to say anything more than that. Meanwhile, Chase struggles to type out his status update as his paws are too big for the keys, Ryder's mother writes on his wall to tell him his sister misses him, and Harold complains that Ryder blocked him for calling him a momma's boy. We end this chapter with an advertisement for Brianna's flower shop. Chapter Two: Pups Save Twitter This chapter begins with Ryder being confused as to why dogs like chewing bones, and Carlos questioning why Ryder was chewing on a bone. Next, we see Danny post that he has injured his wrist in a parkour accident, prompting his friends to freak out and urge him to see a doctor. After an interlude of Ace showing off Amelia's new engine and Mr. Porter sharing something funny Alex told him, we learn Danny's fate: his injury was serious enough to force him into a cast for two months. His friends share their condolences. Marshall laments that Rocky is mad at him for spraying him with water. All the pups struggle to type, and Everest and Tracker question why they don't get help or use voice to text. After Harold teases Danny with the classic "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" song and Ryder mocks Harold's taste in music, we see Ryder and Danny comfort Carlos over his fear of thunder. Then, after some discussion about ''Mario Kart ''and the Mighty Twins announcing that they have Twitter, Skye sparks a discussion about the pups' names after she realizes that all her female pup friends have names beginning with S or E: Skye, Everest, Sweetie, Ella, and Sylvia. Zuma announces he learned to type with his claws, Brianna laments that she can't sing death metal, Ryder's brain melts trying to figure out how Sid has unlimited data, the pups all spam "woof!" messages, and Danny complains about his cast being itchy. We end the chapter with Tracker addressing the common misconception that he is a Chihuahua when he is in fact a potcake dog. Chapter Three: Pups Save Instagram We start this chapter with a photo of Danny's cast covered in small "wishing you well" doodles. He thanks his friends for said messages. Next, we see a picture posted by Ryder of Marshall and Chase playing tug of war. He captions it "#dogownerlife". Jake and Carlos express their admiration; the latter in particular saying he's glad he has a pup of his own. We then see a photo Brianna posted of a bouquet of roses. Katie pipes up in the comments saying Brianna needs to do her wedding. Next we see a photo of the Barkingburg royal family cheesing in front of the throne, wishing their residents a safe weekend. Sheridan comments that she is going to the mall with Mai. However, not everyone has somewhere to be that weekend, as the next photo is a photo of Barkingburg from a castle window, posted by Sweetie, who writes in the caption that she's wishing for adventure. Mai says she's adorable. We then see a photo of Adventure Beach. Zuma tries to caption it "Best place in Adventure Bay". Both Ryder and Rocky give him love in the comments. Next we see a photo of a manga book titled ''Pretty Ninja Star, ''with Brianna expresses curiosity as to when Katie began reading manga, a video of Skye and Everest playing ''Pup Pup Boogie, ''and a photo of Ace and Skye standing in front of Amelia. We then see the third part of Ryder trying to figure out how Sid has unlimited data as the latter posts a video of Arrby playing with a squeaky toy. Sweetie then posts a similar photo of Busby. We go back to the manga discussion as Katie posts a photo of her and Brianna cosplaying as the stars of ''Pretty Ninja Star ''and ''Sailor Moon. Several monkey pictures and Adventure Bay's knockoff of the aforementioned Barkingburg photo, we finally see some pictures from the pups; Skye cosplaying as a princess, Marshall with Joey the turtle, and Chase's teddy Officer Bear. We close this chapter with a video of Ryder teaching Rocky to type. Chapter Four: Pups Save Discord We start out in the PAW Patrol server. Chase and Everest are the first to join. Chase announces that he has started using voice to text. We also learn there is a Dad Bot in the chat. Skye joins and says the same thing. A user named "RockWindAndFire5" joins the chat. Everest asks if it is Marshall or Rocky on the other end. Some gibberish confirms that it is Rocky. Skye and Everest instruct him to use the voice to text feature. Skye asks what everyone is doing. Everest announces that she is eating kibble, and the Dad Bot mimics her. Marshall joins the chat and tells her about the time the pups convinced Ryder to eat kibble. Rocky adds that it made him quite sick. Zuma joins the chat and tell a joke: "Who's Marshall's favorite celeb? Guy Fiery (Guy Fieri)". Marshall says that his favorite celeb is actually Jerry Trainor. Rubble joins the chat and adds that his favorite celeb is Millie Bobby Brown. Tracker joins the chat. The automated message reads "TrackingDevice11 has entered the battlefield!". Rubble is confused at this until learning that it's an automated message. The twins, Tuck and Ella, join the chat, and the pups mess with the Dad Bot. An automated message pops up saying that Chase is playing Mario Kart Wii. Skye questions how Discord is picking up on a console game, and Rubble tells her not to break the fourth wall. Meanwhile, on the Adventure Bay Squad server, Ryder, Danny, and Brianna discuss Ryder's sister and Danny's cast. Chapter Five: Pups Save Tumblr We start with Ryder wondering how dogs are so happy all the time. We then learn that wearing a cast is making Danny grumpy. After an interlude of a few characters yelling lyrics to "I Will Always Love You" and Brianna and Katie going nuts over a butterfly, Ryder and Brianna start singing the F.U.N song, only for Rubble to not get the joke and interject with the wrong lyric. Brianna compares herself to a flower, the adults share things they enjoy, the Turbots roasts each other, and Carlos wonders why Elizabeth is such a common female middle name. After a discussion about what should be erased off the planet, Ryder, Katie, Brianna, and Sid singing "Never Ending Story", and characters discussing what their names mean, we end the chapter with Jake sharing an unneeded fact about roaches that angers Danny and Brianna. Chapter Six: Pups Save the Tweets We return to Twitter in this chapter as Mr. Porter asks for advice for how he's going to get Alex through his flu shot. Ryder's mother asks the pups how they've been. Skye tells her they went to the park. Danny tries to type with his cast. When questioned about it, he sarcastically says that he typed out the gibberish one letter at a time with a wand made of unicorn hair. The Princess tweets that she loves autumn, and Sid flirts with Brianna which makes Ryder freak out. Danny tweets about how his cat meows at the mailman. Chase asks when he got a cat, and Ryder asks why he named her Kickflip. After Sheridan and Mai talk about summer, the pups all have a barking fest only to learn that Robo-Dog has Twitter. Robo-Dog talks to Chase about using Twitter and Rubble about bubbles. A Barkingburg woman named Janet Patterson tweets about how her baby daughter, Lucy, keeps babbling about how she's about to be two. The Princess comments that she sounds adorable, and Janet freaks out, fangirling and thanking her. Sid tweets that he has never seen a red pencil. Danny and Brianna chime in saying they've never seen a white or black pencil. Rubble asks them about coloured pencils, and Sid breaks it to him that they were talking about normal pencils. Ryder announces that he's holding a Smash Bros tournament, and he will be playing as Mario. Katie chooses Peach, Brianna chooses Daisy, Robo-Dog chooses R.O.B, Carlos chooses Isabelle, Ace chooses Zero Suit Samus, and Harold chooses Ridley. Jeremy the Genie requests to play as Robin, and Rubble and Rocky freak out; they previously thought he wasn't real. The girls sing the English version of "Moonlight Densetsu", Mai rambles about burgers, and Everest invites Chase to go snowboarding with her. We close with Tuck and Ella finishing each other's sentences. Trivia * This was Brianna, Sheridan, and Mai's first appearances in a story. * In this story, Mayor Goodway. Mayor Humdinger, Mr. Porter, and the Princess of Barkingburg's first names were revealed as Brenda, Herman, Frank, and Charlotte, respectively. * Danny and Katie's full names were revealed as Daniel Jones and Katelyn Elizabeth Daniels, respectively. * Ryder, Carlos, and Jake were all given surnames: Carlton, Rivera, and Stark, respectively. Their pups share their surnames. * A side character known as "Precious's Owner" on the official wiki was given a name in this story: Tessa Silverman. By extension, her mother was named Kelly Silverman. This is referenced in Kelly's Twitter username: preciousmommy2. * Jake and Everest's surname, Stark, is a reference to House Stark from Game of Thrones. Jake's Instagram username (winter_is_coming93) is also a GoT ''reference. * Danny's surname, Jones, comes from Casey Jones of the ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''franchise; they share personality traits, and Danny also shares physical traits with April O'Neil. * On his Twitter, Sid goes by a fake name; Lucas Valbaeck. * Ryder's Twitter username (kamenryder10) is a reference to the ''Kamen Rider ''franchise. * The manga ''Pretty Ninja Star ''is a kid-friendly version of Matsuri Hino's ''Shuriken and Pleats. * The automated message for Brianna entering the Discord server (BloomBrianna268 Power, Make Up!) is a play on the famous phrase "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" from Sailor Moon. * Brianna's Tumblr username, rubybloom06, references the 2007 cartoon Ruby Gloom. * The numbers in Katie's Tumblr username (52843) is the letters in her name typed in an old phone. Category:Fanon Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Funny